Many electronic devices have displays for displaying information such as, text, pictures, graphics, videos and other user interface controls. Such displays may be used when executing software such as operating systems, application software, or apps. Typically, a display will display such information in a two dimensional fashion. A developer that desires to create a three dimensional interface for software or an app is required to spend a great deal of time developing three dimensional effects rather than spend time on developing the other features of the software or app.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.